mi princesa
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: nunca pense enamorarme asi, siempre fui un hombre de mujeres de paso nada formal pero basto una simple foto para enamorarme de ella... sin importarme que fuera la prometida de mi mejor amigo
1. Chapter 1

**Mi princesa**

**Prefacio**

**Edward pov**

Era la segunda caja de cigarrillos que me terminaba he de decir que jamás en mi vida había fumado tanto pero hoy estaba terriblemente nervioso las manos me sudaban y algo en mi sub consiente me decía que esto era una mala. Idea que debía resignarme y dejar que fuera feliz con el que ella así lo quería pero simplemente no podía…no podía decirle a mi corazón que la dejara de amar y no me podía hacer a la idea de perderla por eso me encontraba aquí a punto de entrar en esa iglesia y de suplicarle de suplicarle hasta que le quedara claro que la amaba y que solo conmigo podría ser feliz...

* * *

**Mejor amigo**

**Bella pov**

-Jacob por favor ¿es demasiado indispensable que yo vaya contigo al aeropuerto?- le pregunte mientras acomodaba mi cabello y me miraba una vez más al espejo

-bell`s, es mi mejor amigo vino desde Londres solo para conocerte-me dijo antes de abrazarme pegando mi espalda en su pecho

-creí que había venido a nueva york cerrar un trato con global trans continental -le rebatí volteándome para verlo a la cara a lo que él solo sonrió cual niño pequeño como cada vez que lo pillaba en alguna mentirilla piadosa como él les llamaba

_ Jacob- le rebate mientras ponía cara de enfado – tu y yo habíamos quedado que pasaremos el día ultimando los detalles de la boda ¿lo olvidaste?

-no, nena el que vallamos por el no interfiere en nada con nuestros planes por favor acompáñame-suplico antes de dejar pequeños besos en mis labios haciéndome sonreír y olvidar mi enfado por que seamos honestos él siempre se salía con la suya

-de acuerdo, iré contigo pero solo lo acompañamos a su hotel y nos vamos recuerda que a las 10:30 tengo cita con la modista para la prueba del vestido.- le dije con más entusiasmo del normal para que el solo asintiera con un poco de ¿pesar? No claro que no me lo estoy imaginando el jamás sentiría pesar por estar conmigo ultimando detalles de la boda él si bien no había podido estar tanto tiempo con migo durante la planeación de la boda era por el trabajo pero estaba segura de que él me amaba tanto o más de lo que podía amarlo yo aunque últimamente discutíamos demasiado pero eso es normal ¿no? después de trece años de conocerlo pero así son todas las parejas y estoy segura de que él está igual de ansioso por que en tres meses más seré completamente suya.

No podía evitar poner mi cara de disgusto pero es que 45 minutos después un tráfico infernal y equivocarnos de terminal aérea dos veces al fin estábamos en la salida de la terminal aérea esperando que el vuelo retrasado del amigo de amigo de Jacob por fin llegar.

_ nena, si vuelves a mirar el reloj una vez más juro que te lo quitare de la muñeca- amenazo jake en cuanto me pillo por 4 vez mirando el reloj de pulsera que tenía en mi mano

_ lo siento es solo que ya conoces a Alice y de verdad esta última prueba del vestido es importante

_nena, lo entiendo pero es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que se vaya en taxi al hotel por favor has eso pon buena cara y finge que los 15 min de retraso no te importan- demando pero antes de que yo siquiera pudiera contestarle algo su teléfono sonó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y algo sacada de onda cuando comenzó a alejarse de mi como si no quisiera que escuchara su conversación como si me estuviera ocultando algo…. Pasaron unos momentos más hasta que por fin empezó a salir gente del andén pero como no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era el amigo de Jacob lo único que atine a hacer fue hacerme a un lado y esperar a que viniera Jacobo el cual se veía que estaba platicando muy entretenidamente olvidando por completo el motivo por el que estábamos aquí

_siempre hace lo mismo- susurre

_ si tiene esa manía de alejarse a charlar por teléfono- contesto una aterciopelada voz haciéndome saltar de mi lugar y darme la vuelta solo para toparme con el ser más perfecto de este planeta era un hombre alto, pálido, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo algo despeinado que le daba cierto aire de juventud pero lo más magnifico y lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me pase más tiempo de lo normal mirándolo

_ ¿disculpa te conozco?- fue lo primero y lo más estúpido que encontré para preguntarle provocando que sonriera y puedo jurar que hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera porque su sonrisa me hizo querer hiperventilar.

_ lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Edward cullen- y fue ahí cuando caía en la cuenta este hombre esta adonis era el mejor amigo de mi prometido….

* * *

**se que esta cortito pero los demas seran mas largos depende de como le va a este cap les agradesco sus comentarios y un beso para todas en especial a mi nena nashe nena sabes que lo mio es tuyo te adoroooo **


	2. nueva york

**señoritas lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que sufrí un accidente en e trabajo cargando unas cajas que me ocasionaron un desgarro en la espalda de segundo grado y pues he tenido que andar dando vueltas por que la empresa no se quiere hacer responsable por el accidente de trabajo en fin pequeñuelas esta algo cortito el cap por que el medicamento que me dan me duerme un poco asi que aproveche mis momentos lucidos para escribir esto sin mas disfrútenlo las quierooooo**

**(disculpen si hay algunos errores ortográficos)**

* * *

**nueva york**

Edward pov

_**2 semanas atrás**_

El ambiente en mi oficina se sentía melancólico casi se podía decir que reflejaba la atmósfera que había fuera haciendo que me perdiera por unos momentos en mis reflexiones y recuerdos pero claro como todo momento de reflexión no dura demasiado ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de tanya que me llamaba desde el conmutador  
-¿sr cullen?  
-¿sí? -pregunte ya que eran las 7 y pasadas y tanya nunca se quedaba tarde a menos que yo se lo pidiera y estaba casi seguro que el día de hoy no lo había hecho.  
-tiene una llamada por la línea tres es un tal Jacob black- ¿Jacob? Me pregunte por mis adentros ya que si bien el tipo es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria el nunca acostumbraba a hablar a las 2:30 de la tarde hrs de NY y menos en lunes así que me preocupe  
-tomare la llamada a y tanya si gustas ya puedes retirarte por hoy no necesito nada mas- la escuche decir un gracias para después comunicarme con Jacob.  
-hermano ¿eres tú?-pregunto el idiota provocando que sin más sonriera y es que algunas cosas no cambiaban  
- así es, hombre ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?... Déjame adivinar al fin has decidido venderme tu compañía- le dije a lo que el comenzó a reír  
-nada de eso cullen, la verdad te llamaba para saber cómo iba todo allá en Londres y para darte una noticia demasiado importante-  
- pues aquí está todo como siempre nublado, ajetreado, estresado nada fuera delo común ... Pero vamos olvida eso Dame esa importantísima noticia que no podía ser escrita en un mail- me burle para escuchar como él tomaba aire y al final soltaba un  
-bien pues...me voy a casar- lo admito apenas lo dijo me empecé a reír como un loco esta debía ser otra de sus bromas porque me jactaba de conocer muy bien a Jacob black como para saber que era igual a mi incasable  
-no te rías lo digo enserio-me corto en el tono más serio el cual no dejaba cabida a pensar que esto fuera una broma.  
-bueno hombre pues en hora buena, ¿y quién es la afortunada?-  
-su nombre es isabella swan y es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo- aseguro

-te pego duro ¿no es así?-le pregunte  
-la verdad es que sí, pero sabes ese no es todo el motivo de la llamada en realidad es que quiero pedirte que me acompañes ese día… que seas mi padrino junto a seth y Sam ¿podrás?...-

**_De vuelta al presente_**

-¿estás seguro que no puedo ir contigo?-pregunto giana mientras tomaba un camisón del cajón y se lo ponía  
-te dije que esto es un asunto personal y tú no tendrías nada que hacer hay.  
-pero si es solo una boda Edward además... tu sabes que yo te quiero y que estaría dispuesta a...-ni siquiera la deje terminar me deshice de su abrazo para girar y verla a la cara  
-pensé que teníamos la situación clara lo nuestro es ocasional y nada más -  
-si lo se lo tengo claro pero… que quieres que haga me enamore de ti -me dijo por lo que solo suspire ya que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para escuchar eso  
-giana como te dije tu aceptaste que las cosas fueran así y yo no te prometí nada y sabes... creo que este viaje llega en excelente momento-le dije mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa y buscaba mi saco con la mirada  
-¿así?-pregunto incrédula  
- sí, aprovecha estas dos semanas para salir diviértete tal vez y encuentres alguien que te pueda dar lo que tú quieres-le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta pero la voz de giana me detuvo  
-un día te enamoraras de alguien y solo puedo esperar a que te correspondan- me dijo entre sollozos pero en realidad ni así me iba a convencer su truco barato ya me lo sabía de memoria así que sin más la deje hay y salí de su departamento con rumbo al mío ya que aún tenía un equipaje que preparar...

-damas y caballeros el capitán ha dado la orden de que vuelvan a sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de nueva york-aviso la asistente de vuelo por lo que solté un suspiro liberando un poco la frustración ocasionada por el retraso pero estaba seguro que Jacob entendería.  
pero al parecer no lo Hizo puesto a que en cuanto puse un pie en la sala dos del aeropuerto no encontré a Jacob por ningún lado así que decidí caminar un poco entre la gente porque igual y con suerte lo encontraba pero justo cuando comencé a divisarlo tropecé con una mujer de largo cabello castaño pero al parecer ella ni siquiera lo noto ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo en dirección hacia el por lo que comprendí casi de inmediato que Jacob había traído a nada menos que a su prometida y por la postura que tenía estaba algo molesta  
-siempre hace lo mismo- susurro de repente haciéndome sonreír y haciendo casi inevitable que le contestara  
-sí, tiene esa manía de alejarse a charlar por teléfono-la vi tensarse para después dar la vuelta y dejarme por un instante sin palabras porque juro por lo más sagrado que hay que ante mi estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto era un poco más bajita que yo aunque llevaba zapatos altos, su piel era incluso un poco más pálida que la mía como ya dije su cabello era largo y castaño su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje podía ser la envidia de cualquier modelo y sus ojos dios su ojos de un hermoso color chocolate en los que podías perderte por horas si querías.  
-disculpa ¿te conozco?-pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad ella era la prometida de Jacob por lo que sonreí  
-lo siento, no me he presentado soy Edward cullen-  
-hay por dios Edward discúlpame no te reconocí yo soy isabella bueno bella swan la prometida de Jacob- me dijo de una manera algo atropellada antes de estrechar mi mano provocando una sensación algo extraña como si un montón de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas me recorrían el cuerpo

-es un placer-susurre casi involuntariamente sosteniendo su mano un poco más de lo normal pero es que no la quería soltar por extraño que parezca.  
-Edward, hermano ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?- pregunto Jacob acercándose a bella y provocando que soltara su mano dejándome con un extraño vacío y una sensación de pasar que me dejaron algo confundido.

* * *

**que opinan el incasable edward ¿se habrá enamorado así de pronto?, o solamente sintió atracción por bella ustedes que piensan dejenme sus comentarios y es prometo que ahora si tratare de tardarme lo menos posible escribiendo pero de verdad que los medicamentos me duermen pero el dolor si es demaciado fuerte asi que nimodo a tomarlos... un besote enorme a todasss las quiero **


	3. complicaciones

**hola mis niñas queridas aqui les dejo otro cap les mando mil besos a todas las que lo leen, aun sigo igual del desgarro no ha cicatrizado para nada asi que he tenido que ir a rehabilitación por eso me tardo en subir pero prometo ya no hacerloo les mandoo mil besos **

* * *

Complicaciones  
Bella pov

_Solté un suave suspiro mientras sentía como sus labios besaban la piel de mi cuello y me hacían tensar y estremecer de placer puro algo que era completamente nuevo para mí.  
-esto está mal- susurre  
-solo déjate llevar-me pidió antes de acariciar la piel de mis brazos con el dorso de su mano acercando sus labios a mi oído  
-quise hacer esto desde que te conocí- me aseguro antes de atacar mis labios y fundirnos en un beso tan apasionado que me costaba incluso respirar sentir sus manos acariciando mi cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir el calor que desprendía y algo más que estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza y que tal como él dijo me dejara llevar.  
-estamos perdiendo tiempo y hay mucha ropa de por medio- le dije aun sobre sus labios provocando una pequeña risa de su parte.  
-¿ya no crees que esto está mal?-  
-no toquemos ese tema-le dije antes de llevar mis manos directo a su camisa para comenzar a desabotonarla con impaciencia mientras el hacía lo propio con mi vestido el cual cayó al suelo revelando la plenitud de mi cuerpo solo cubierto por un par de piezas de lencería de encaje azul  
-perfecta, simplemente perfecta- sentencio antes de tomarme sus brazos y dejarme suavemente en la cama observándome desde su posición como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo Y eso me provoco sobre manera  
-que esperas... Por favor ven y hazme tuya..._ -pedí antes de que mi visión comenzara a hacerse difusa y él se estuviera desvaneciendo al igual que la habitación y una voz a lo lejos repetía mi nombre con insistencia  
-bella, despierta Jacob esta al teléfono, bella- y entonces lo comprendí esa voz que repetía mi nombre era la de rose mi cuñada y que esta erótica escena solo había sido un sueño que había durado muy poco.  
-isabella hablo enserio contéstale  
-¿a quién?-pregunte ya una vez más o menos despierta  
- a Jacob mujer, apresúrate que tiene como 5 minutos esperando que le tomes la llamada-hice una mueca de disgusto y estire el brazo para que ella me diera el teléfono.  
-¿diga?  
- al fin contestas, perdóname si te desperté- me dijo con impaciencia  
-no pasa nada amor, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás en tu oficina?-le dije un poco más despierta  
-sí, isabella veras no tengo tiempo tengo una junta a las ocho y media pero dejando eso de lado... la verdad te llamaba para invitarte a comer ¿puedes?-pregunto y a mi enseguida se me fue el sueño ya que hace demasiado que Jacob no tenía estos detalles conmigo  
-claro que puedo ¿a qué hora y en dónde?  
- alas 3 en el pastis... Veras tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-Jacob de que estas hablando ¿pasa algo?  
-no nada tengo que colgar te veo a las tres en el pastis ok- ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle nada solo me quede con el teléfono en mano y lo único que me volvió a la realidad fue la voz de rose.  
-te colgó de nuevo ¿verdad?  
-tenía que ir a una junta-le dije con pesar para agachar la mirada hacia la manta que me cubría causando el enojo de rose que comenzó a gritar  
-hasta cuando isabella, hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que ya no  
le importas, que para Jacob este compromiso Y matrimonio son un martirio por no decir que un error- espeto furiosa  
- no digas eso Jacob me ama  
-¿enserio?, entonces dime ¿por qué no se preocupa por ti o por los preparativos de la boda?, porque hasta donde se todo esto lo has tenido que hacer sola o le has tenido que rogar para que te acompañe -  
- su trabajo es importante- le dije mirándola a los ojos y tratando de justificarlo. Mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama y tomaba mi mano mostrándome así su apoyo tanto como amiga y cuñada pero yo solo la aparte estaba harta de que todos se quisieran meter en mi relación con Jacob  
-por favor sal de aquí rosalie debo prepararme para la cita con la florista y después ver a Jacob-ella asintió para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giró hacia mí y me dijo  
-sabes bella... Tu trabajo también era importante incluso más importante que el de el ya que constituye en sacar adelante junto con emmett la empresa que tu padre creo de la nada y aun así te tomaste un año para planear esta boda te has convertido en una mujer que no reconocemos ya, ¿ y dime para qué?, ¿para que tengas que fantasear con otro hombre mientras duermes?- me quede con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decirme rose pero al parecer a todo el mundo se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarme con la palabra en la boca por que la muy perra se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado dejándome con las ganas de responderle, confundida y con mil cosas que pensar.

**En el restaurante**

3:20y yo no podía creer que Jacob fuera tan impuntual él nunca era así o al menos no que yo recordara

-señorita le ofrezco algo de tomar Mientras espera-me dijo el camarero a lo que solo asentí y le pedí que me trajera una copa de vino tinto solo para notar la presencia de Jacob una vez que se fue.  
- a ti no te gusta el vino- me dijo sin siquiera acercarse a darme un beso o decir un hola mi amor  
- tenía que ordenar algo ya llevaba más de 20 min esperándote  
- lo siento tenía que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina  
-la oficina claro porque pensé que sería distinto-le reclame pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando llego el camarero con la copa de vino que le había solicitado  
-gracias-  
-¿desean ordenar ya?-pregunto pero negué la verdad no tenía apetito y lo único que quería era que Jacob me dijera eso tan importante y que no sabría como tomaría así que una vez que el camarero se fue comencé a atacar a Jacob con preguntas  
-¿ y bien?, de que se trata eso tan importante que no me podías decir por teléfono  
- primero ordenemos habrá tiempo de sobra para hablarlo - me dijo con un suspiro

- quiero hablarlo ahora Jacob ¿qué pasa? en la mañana me dejaste muy preocupada dime por favor- le rogué a lo que él solo suspiro de manera pesada y comenzar hablar

- bella de verdad no sabes cómo me cuesta decirte esto... Pero-  
-¿pero? -pregunte ya que se había quedado callado y yo me estaba desesperando y poniendo cada vez más nerviosa  
-tenemos que aplazar la fecha de la boda- no lo voy a negar en el momento en el que escuche eso sentí como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre mi dejándome Perpleja.  
-hay por dios ¿estás hablando enserio?-le grite  
-baja la voz quieres y si estoy hablando muy enserio mañana tengo que salir de viaje a Irlanda para tratar unos asuntos de la empresa-la empresa la empresa siempre la maldita empresa  
-¿y no puedes esperar a que nos casemos Jacob?, porque justamente ahora que nos vamos a casar que ya está todo listo - le dije al borde del llanto  
-lo siento de verdad que lo siento pero...- deje de escucharlo de pronto todo lo que rose me había dicho esta mañana, la imagen de la mujer en la que me estaba convirtiendo el cómo había dejado mi trabajo en la empresa de mi padre por él y entonces estalle  
-sabes que Jacob olvídalo por mi puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que gustes dos meses más o dos años ya no me importa...la maldita boda se cancela aquí-grite quitando el anillo de mi dedo anular y lanzándoselo a la cara para después tomar mi bolsa y salir de hay importándome un comino las miradas de la gente y los gritos de Jacob.  
Salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran me sentía tan estúpida, tan tonta que ni siquiera me fijaba por donde caminaba solo sabía que ya me había alejado lo suficiente del restaurante y que más lagrimas nublaban mi visión imposibilitándome para ver por dónde iba...  
-auh- solté de repente en cuanto sentí como choque con algún idiota que estaba más distraído que yo haciéndome caer al suelo.  
-lo siento no te vi estaba distrai...¿bella?-pregunto de pronto la única persona a la que no quería ni ver ni escucha  
Escuchar por ahora pero hay estaba imponente con un traje gris y tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie  
- ¿estás bien?, te juro que no te vi estaba hablando por teléfono y me distra...¿bella estas llorando?-pregunto pero yo solo negué para seguir caminando la verdad en estos momentos encontrarme con algo o alguien que me recordara al imbécil de Jacob era muy mala ideal.

* * *

**pobrecito de edward por poco y se lo cachetean pero nimodo asi es cuando uno esta muy enojaooo les mando mil besos y porfa dejen sus comentarios pronto subire una nueva historiaaa que tengo algo de tiempo escribiendo en una libreta solo falta encontrar esa libreta para transcribir por ultimo le mando unnnn besoste a nashe nenaa gracias por estar a mi lado siempre y apoyarme ahorita que lo necesito de verdad que eres unica. al igual que todas ustedesss las adoro **


End file.
